


Settling Accounts

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Ray seeks the team's help when his old alias is compromised and he comes under suspicion by the FBI.





	1. An Investigation

The team was at the Deal Drop waiting for Ray. Apparently there was an urgent mission that needed their attention. As usual, Ray was the last to show up--

“Okay, team. Good. You’re all here. We have a problem.” Ray began.

“Wait. No Hey Party People?” Standish interrupted. 

“Uh, no. Sorry not this time.” Ray said all business. “Someone in the FBI has been emptying dormant alias bank accounts.”

“Wait. What do you mean? Dormant accounts? The FBI just has money lying around collecting dust?” Standish asked.

“Sometimes aliases are used more than once.” Frankie explained. “It’s usually a good idea to keep an account opened just in case it’s needed later.” 

Ray continued. “So the Bureau conducted an investigation which revealed that the accounts have been emptied by one Nash Billings--which is impossible.”

At the sound of Nash Billings, Will suddenly sat up straighter which got Frankie’s attention—

“Wait a second. Who’s Nash Billings?” she asked.

“I am.” Ray answered. “Fifteen years ago, I went undercover to infiltrate a money laundering ring. Billings was my alias.”

“Are you under investigation, Ray?” Susan asked with concern.

Ray sighed and shook his head, “Luckily, I was on a mission with you guys when one of the accounts was emptied. But I think I am still a person of interest.” 

“So, should you even be giving us this mission?” Jai asked.

“No.” Will said quickly.” But we’re doing it anyway. Standish, I need you look into every account that was emptied. See if you can find some electronic trail to see who took the money and where it went. Ray, we need a list of every single person who knew about your undercover operation.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

After a few hours, Standish gave up and said to Ray. “Look, man, I’m sorry. I’ve gone through this three times and the only electronic fingerprint I can find belongs to Billings. You sure there isn’t some multiple personality thing going on?”

Quickly answering before Ray could, Will said, “More likely someone within the Bureau compromised Ray’s alias.”

“Well, I’ve made a list of everyone who knew about the operation but, frankly, I don’t see any of these people going dirty.” Ray said.

“We could’ve said the same about Olleman not too long ago either.” said Susan. She looked at Standish. “Do you know where the money went?” 

“Normally, I would. But whoever is doing this has a state of the art encryption device. The trail goes cold the ninute the money’s out.” Standish said.

“Wait a second,” Jai began. “What if you left an account open and monitored it? That way we could follow the money trail as soon as it appeared.”

“And catch him in the act?” Frankie asked.

“Precisely. In fact...” Jai began looking at his computer screen. “Why not open Billings’ account?” Doing a double take, he asked “Wait. Why hasn’t that account been touched already? Shouldn’t that have been the first one emptied?”

Ray shrugged. “I don’t know. I had it password protected. Maybe they couldn’t figure it out.”

“All the accounts are password protected, man.’ Standish said. “Why the hell are they avoiding this one?” 

“I don’t know! But it’s not me!” Ray said, clearly frustrated.

“Ray, sweetie.” Susan began, “No one here thinks you’re involved. We’re just trying to help.”

“Maybe we can use this to our advantage though.” Jai began. “If we can get into that account, we can change the account number so it appears to belong to someone else. Whoever’s involved might take the bait.’ 

“The thing is if I use a password cracker on that account, it might get recognized and scare our guy off. Which means, we have to do this old school. Do you happen to remember Billings’ password?”

“From fifteen years ago? No way.” Ray said. 

“Maybe make some guesses?” Frankie suggested.

After several failed attempts, an angry Ray gave up yelling “Damn it! It’s pointless!”

“Ray, relax. Sit down. Let me help you.” Susan said.

“I told you. I don’t remember! It was fifteen years ago!” 

“Just let me help you.” Susan said again “Sit down and relax.” After Ray begrudgingly sat down, she continued. “Now, close your eyes and think back to what you were doing 15 years ago.”

“I was working the mission, Susan. You know this.”

“Just relax. Close your eyes. Now, most agents would probably choose a password close to their cover’s personality. But I don’t think you would do that. I think you’d want to keep a piece of yourself with you. So what was Ray Prince doing in 2005? What were his interests? What would he want to remember?”

Minutes later, Ray’s eyes snapped opened and he proclaimed. “I think I got it.” He rushed over to Standish’s laptop and typed in the password. “Yes!” 

“’We’re in, guys!” Standish announced.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

“You guys got something?” Ray asked as he walked into the Dead Drop.

Standish stood up. “Yep. My man Jai’s idea paid off. The money went from Billings to an old FBI account owned by a Rock Nelson. What the hell kind of name is that? You two take the same pick a stupid cover name class at Quantico?”

Visibly shaken, Ray barely registered what Standish said. “Uh, yeah. Listen, thanks. I’ll go follow this up.”

“Don’t you think you should wait for Will and Frankie?” jai asked.

“No! I mean--I can handle this alone. They don’t need to know anything yet.” Ray said clearly rattled. 

“Are you sure you should be handling this alone?” Standish asked. “I mean you are, after all, the center of the investigation.”

“I’ll be fine. Trust me. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I’m just following a lead.”

“Well, you better report back to everyone. Otherwise it’s going to look very bad for you.” Jai said. 

“I will. I promise.” Ray said. “Have the rest of the team here at say, 7 o’clock. I’ll have something then.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **  
Will was not happy to hear that Jai and Standish let Ray chase a lead alone. Not only was it inappropriate, it was also dangerous. Ray could be walking into a trap and no one had any clue where he was. And of course, Ray had to have his phone off because being able to reach, or even track him, would be too easy. 

Will, Frankie and Susan were the first to arrive. Suddenly, they noticed something suspicious—the lights were off but the door was open. Not knowing what to expect, Frankie went to the back while Will and Susan entered the bar. Will turned on the lights to find the place in shambles. There was definitely a struggle. 

Surveying the room, Susan looked behind the bar—

“Oh, my God! Ray!”

Will hurried over and saw Ray, barely conscious, his head bloody. At that moment, Frankie came in from the back—

“I saw someone running away. I tried to catch him but-“ she stopped short on seeing Ray.

“Frankie, call an ambulance.’ Will said. “Ray! Ray! Look at me! Look at me, pal. Do you know who did this?” 

“Sam-Sam-son.” Ray mumbled.

“Ray, Sweetie, it’s me Susan. I’m here. Stay with us. Help is coming” 

“Sam-son. Sam-son.”

“Ray, I’m here. I’m here” Susan said, her voice cracking.

Ray continued muttering until the ambulance came.


	2. The Sudden Turnaround

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've established that Ray & Will graduated Quantico twenty years. I know Will was in the military. My thiinking is that he joined the FBI first and then left after 9/11 to join the military.

Fortunately, Ray’s injuries weren’t as bad as they looked. He did have a mild to moderate concussion. Will suspected that the assailant stopped his attack when he saw Will’s headlights across from the Dead Drop. Otherwise, things would’ve been a lot worse. The doctor wanted Ray to stay in the hospital for observation for three days, no visitors. Since it was no coincidence that Ray was attacked the same day there was a lead on the case, Will contacted a friend of his at the Bureau to find out who Rock Nelson’s account belong to. The next day, while the team was at the Dead Drop, Will got his answer.

“Okay, Thanks a lot for getting back to me so fast. I owe you.” Will hung up, with a puzzled look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Susan asked.

Still processing what he learned, Will answered, “I just found out Rock Nelson’s account belonged to Sam Cook. He was Ray’s partner right out of Quantico.” Will paused. “Frankie, let me see that list Ray gave us of possible suspects.” After quickly scanning the list, “Sam knew about the mission. His name’s not on here.” 

“If Ray trusts this guy implicitly, he wouldn’t even think of putting him on there.” Susan said. 

“You’re right.” Will said. “Standish, pull up anything you can on Cook.” It didn’t take long for Standish to report that Cook’s record was squeaky clean.

“Wouldn’t be the first time an agent went dirty after retiring.” Frankie pointed out.

“Right.” Will said. “You guys stay here. Frankie and I are going to pay Cook a visit.” 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

“Here’s what I don’t get,” Frankie said as they walked up to Cook’s house. “If Cook went through all the trouble to keep the money from being tracked why put it in his own account?” 

“Well, from I remember, Cook is kind of like Ray. He’s a great agent but he can be a bit…” 

“Of an idiot?” Frankie answered for him. 

At that point, Will knocked at the door. When Cook answered, he seemed a bit surprised as if he expected someone else to be there.

“Hello, Sam Cook? I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Will Chase with the FBI”

“Ah, yeah, Chase.” Cook said smiling slightly, “You were Ray’s buddy. You partnered with him when he transferred to Counterintelligence? Right?”

“That’s right. This is my partner Frankie Trowbridge. Can we come in? We need to ask you some questions.” 

Shrugging, Cook let the pair in. “Never could figure out why Ray would want to deal with all that international spycaft junk. You ask me, kid should’ve stayed where he was and dealt with the lowlifes here.”

. Frankie tried getting a vibe from Cook. The older man was tall but not really imposing. He had this grizzled quality that some older agents have. She could understand what Will meant—he did seem a little like Ray. He seemed to have that same annoying “buddy buddy” quality. Sam seemed genuinely surprised to hear about the attack on Ray. He claimed to have no knowledge of the money in his old account but Frankie wasn’t sure how genuine he was. Like Ray, he didn’t appear to be a computer whiz. Sure, he knew about electronic banking and passwords but using software to crack passwords—that didn’t seem up his alley. Plus, the way he talked about Ray-she couldn’t see him authorizing an attack on him either. Not after he said Ray was like a son to him.

Back in the car, Will called the team. “Standish, I know you said Cook was clean. I need you to see if he has any children who have criminal records. Thanks.” 

“Why? What are you thinking?” Frankie asked.

“It just occurred to me.” Will answered. “I don’t think Ray was asking for Susan when we found him. I think he was telling us who attacked him. He wasn’t saying SAMP-son. He was saying SAM’S-son.”

After a few minutes, Standish called out. “Got something! Brian Cook, Cook’s son from his second marriage. MIT grad. Go Engineers! Wait a second. I take that back. Seems to be a bit of a wild seed. Since graduation, he’s been arrested for vandalism, robbery, even assault. Looks like that apple fell pretty far from the tree. MIT grad my ass. What’s wrong with you, man?”

“Criminal record and knowledge of computers.” Frankie noted. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

Since Ray still wasn’t allowed visitors, the team spent the next few days trying to find hard evidence that Brian Cook attacked Ray and that his father was responsible for the electronic thefts. Their best bet was to talk to Ray when he was released. 

Finally, that day came and Susan’s phone rang. “It’s Ray. I better take this. Hey, sweetie. Ready to go home now?” Susan answered as she left the room. Several minutes later, she returned looking ashen.

“What’s wrong?” Jai asked Susan.

“Ray checked himself out of the hospital. He’s at the FBI building. He’s—he’s confessed to the robberies.” a stunned Susan replied.

“What? Hell, no!” Standish exclaimed. “He’s clearly covering for this Cook guy.”

“True but the Bureau has no proof of that. They may just take Ray’s confession.” Will said.

“But how?” Standish asked. “I mean the money flowed into Cook’s account. The FBI has to know Ray’s lying. “

“Ray is claiming that he knew the details of Cook’s account and deposited the money there himself.” Susan explained. 

“That’s just messed up.” Standish said.

“Standish. Jai. I need you two to do whatever you can to prove Ray’s lying. He was on a mission one time; maybe he missed opportunities for others as well.”

“We could try. I mean, we know when the robberies occurred. I guess we could synch it up with Ray’s office calendar and stuff. It’s not going to be easy.” Standish said.

“Do your best. We’re going to talk to Ray."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

“Hey, Ray. How’s it going?” Will said as he walked in the FBI interrogation room with Susan and Frankie.

“What are you guys doing here? I already made a statement. I took the money.” Ray said, clearly startled.

“Sure, you did, Ray.” Frankie said, sitting across from him. “If you stole the money, then why did you even bring us in on the case?” 

Ray shrugged and said, “I wanted to deter the investigation from myself by inserting myself in it. Happens all the time.”

Frankie scoffed, “So we’re supposed to believe you’re this criminal mastermind.”

“I don’t care what you believe. I did it.” Ray replied defensively.

“We know who Rock Nelson is, Ray.” Will said. “He’s your old partner, Sam. He’s the one who stole the money and deposited in his old FBI account.”

“No. You’re wrong.” Ray insisted. “I put the money in his account.”

“So who attacked you, Ray? Because we think it was Cook’s son.” Frankie said.

“I don’t know who attacked me.” Ray said.

Susan spoke up, “Oh, come on. That’s the same tone you used the first time we met on the phone. I knew you were lying then. I know you’re lying now. We know you’re covering for your old partner. Why? Why are you willing to go jail for him?”

After a few seconds, Ray said “You need to drop this. I did it, okay. I did and I used the team to cover my tracks.” 

“We don’t believe you, Ray. No one the team thinks you’re capable of this.” Will said.

“And like I told her” Ray said pointing to Frankie. “I don’t care what you believe. Now if you don’t mind, I’m done talking about this.” 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

Afterwards, Will and Frankie paid another visit to Sam Cook. Not surprising, Cook was less friendly this time. He curtly insisted that he knew nothing about the money deposited in his old account and insisted that his son was with him the evening Ray was attacked. In the meantime, Jai and Standish spent hours trying to match Ray’s movements to the robberies. Amazingly enough—they hid pay dirt.

“Guess what, Ray? We found it.” Will said as he entered the interrogation room with Frankie and Susan.

“Found what?” Ray asked.

“Oh, Just proof that you couldn’t have done what you’re confessing to.” Will said as he laid a file in front of Ray. “We know that ten accounts were robbed. At the exact moment of six of those, you were either out of country, at dinner with Susan, in two staff meetings, at a red light on the way home, or at a Mets game.” 

Shocked, Ray stared at the file, “How?” 

“Jai and Standish.” Frankie clarified. “They can be pretty relentless. Especially when someone on the team’s being an idiot.”

Obviously grasping for answers, Ray said, “You know. This doesn’t prove anything. I mean, I could’ve had one of those time release things. You know? As an alibi.” 

Angry, Will said, “Oh, come on! You don’t even believe what you’re saying now!” 

Speaking up for the first time, Susan said softly. “You told me you wanted a future with me, Ray. I know you meant it. Why are you throwing that way?”

After a few moments, Ray answered quietly. “I owe him my life.” Elaborating, he continued, “My first month on the job, we were investigating this counterfeiting ring. I got a lead on their location and Instead of requesting backup or at least waiting for Sam, I just went off on my own. Next thing I know, I’m outnumbered and hanging from the ceiling. Fortunately, Sam saw the note I left on his desk and came just in time. He saved me. Like I said. I owe him my life.” 

“So, he gets to ruin yours? That’s not how it works, Ray.” Susan said.

“She’s right.” Will said. “I mean you saved my life tons of times. Do you expect me to do something like this for you?”

“I’s not the same thing.” Ray said.

“Of course it is.” Frankie said. “I know you want to help this kid but what do you think is going to happen if he gets away with this? Do you think he’s going to see the error of his ways? No. He’s going to go right back to doing what he’s doing and his father is going to do something stupid again to cover it up. And with you in jail, who do you think is going to stand up to speak on his behalf? Because I doubt Will’s going to do it.”

“No. I won’t.” Will said, his voice hard.

“He’ll hate me.” Ray said, looking at Susan.

“So, what?” Susan replied, “Look I know he was your mentor but he’s using you. He knows you feel indebted to him and he’s taking advantage.”

“You don’t get it!” Ray said, standing up. “When I got out of Quantico—there were two sets of people. Those who looked down on because I was the Deputy Director’s son or those that kissed my ass because of it. Sam was different. To him I was just another probie agent. The man taught me everything I know. I’m just supposed to send him to jail?”

“Yes.” Will said. “Frankie’s right. Brian’s going to keep doing what he’s doing and Sam’s going to keep covering up for him. He’s going to get caught sooner or later, pal. At least this way you’ll be around to ask for leniency.”

Susan walked up to Ray and said softly, “Ray, I know how much you love Sam and I get it. He was a father figure to you when you needed it. But what he’s asking you to do. Can you honestly tell me you’re okay with it?” 

Ray looked at Susan for a few seconds before letting out a guttural yell and punching the wall. He knew she had him. As much as he loved Sam, as much as he owed him—this wasn’t right. 

“Fine,” Ray relented. “But’s it’s coming from me. You guys can come to make sure it’s above board but I’m the one bringing him in. I owe him that much.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **  
Sam sat alone thinking about the events of the last week--specifically his conversations with Ray, the wet behind the ears probie who was partnered with him two decades ago. It was funny—he hadn’t seen the kid in years and ended up seeing him twice in one week. Though, now that he thought about, he should’ve expected it. 

_”I know you’re the one who compromised my alias and stole that money. Sam. Why?”_

_“I was desperate. Brian, you know my youngest. He got in bad with some bookies. He owes a lot of people a lot of money. I couldn’t see a way out for him and that money is just sitting there for decades. I figured someone should use it.” _

_“Why my alias? Were you trying to get me jammed up? ”_

_“No! Of course not! Honestly, it was just the only one I could remember. “_

_Ray shot him a look that said “You have got to be kidding me?’ Instead he said “Okay what about his state of the art encryption thing? Where the hell did you even get that?”_

_“Brian bought it off the black market, I think. He likes that computer junk.”_

_“You have to turn yourself in, Sam. I’m sorry. I feel bad about Brian but this can’t stand.”_

_“Come back tomorrow. I just need to settle some stuff” _”

Sam then thought back to the day he met with Chase and his new partner, Frankie Somebody. Knowing what Brian did, it changed everything. So Sam went to the hospital but no one was allowed to visit Ray. That is until Sam scared an orderly shitless waving his (fake) badge around.

_ “Did you send Brian after me, Sam?” Ray asked._

_“What?? No! Come on! You should know me better than that!” _

_“You’re right. I should.” Ray said pointedly._

_“The kid must’ve overheard us talking and followed you. I didn’t know. He’s impulsive, he does things without thinking. Kind of like a certain agent I was partnered with twenty years ago.” Suddenly, Sam got sheepish, “Listen Ray, that thing that happened your first month out. You know we never talked about that but...”_

_“But what?” _

_“But, the truth is you owe me. Big. Listen, I’m sorry about what happened to you but attacking a federal agent, Brian could do real time for that.”_

_“You want me to keep quiet?” _

_ Sam nodded. “Yeah. About that and about what I did too.” Reacting off Ray’s stare, he continued, “I know we agreed I’d turn myself in but I have a family to think about. Who’s going to look out for Brian if I’m in jail? Not to mention, I have grandkids. I have a lot to lose.”_

_“I don’t? They’ll send me to jail, Sam.”_

_“Come on, with your father—they’ll probably stick you in one of those swanky low security places.”_

_“Sam.” Ray said, shaking his head. _

_ “You think I like asking you to do this? You’re like a son to me for God’s sake. But I have no choice. I have to think about my own family. I have to be there for them and I can’t do that if I’m in jail. Besides, look at me. You actually think I’m going to last in prison? You know what happens to agents in there. You, you’re in top shape but they’ll eat me alive”_

_“Sam, I’m sorry. I...”_

_Sam interrupted. “I have never asked you for anything in twenty years, kid. Never. Well, I’m asking you now. Any success you’ve had in the Bureau, any future you have is because I saved your ass. If it wasn’t for me you would’ve been dead twenty years ago. So, I’m begging you. Take the hit for me. Please” _

__

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. As he suspected, it was Ray flanked by Chase and the Frankie chic. Sam knew what was happening. He knew before Ray even started telling him he was under arrest. He wasn’t angry though. He wasn’t even disappointed in Ray. He broke the law. He deserved what he got. When Chase mentioned that protocol dictated Sam should be handcuffed. Sam laughed to himself “What a boy scout.” However, Ray insisted that Sam was going to go out with dignity. 

They exited the house and started walking The Great Walk. That’s what Sam liked to call the walk from where a perp was arrested to the vehicle he was being escorted in. He always loved the irony of that phrase. Even more ironic now that it applied to him. Suddenly, Sam saw movement in the bushes. His instincts kicked in and he couldn’t let what was about to happen, happen. “Gun!” Sam yelled as he shoved Ray out of the way.

What happen next took place in a matter of seconds. The bullet that was meant for Ray struck Sam right in the chest. As soon as Brian stood up from the bushes to fire again, Will and Frankie hit him with a hail of bullets.

“Sam!” Ray yelled as he rushed over to his fallen mentor. “It’s going be okay. We’ll get help. Just hang on.” 

With a look of fondness, Sam said, “You’re a good agent, kid. Don’t ever forget that.” And with that, Sam was gone.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

To support Ray, the team went to Sam’s funeral and afterwards to the Dead Drop. Before the toast, Frankie spoke up.—

“As you all know, when Emma died, Tina gave us this star to commemorate her service.” 

Standish groaned, “Ugh, you have to remind of Tina today?”

Frankie elaborated, “I know, but despite what she did, the idea was still a good one. That is why I have this” Frankie pulled out another star “I know that Cook wasn’t exactly the most stellar guy at the end but that shouldn’t erase the good he did in his career.”

“Thank you.” Ray said, visibly touched.

“So, a toast” Will began, “To Sam Cook for a lifetime of service to the FBI."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He wasn't saying SAMP-son; he was saying SAM'S-son. " That moment was pretty much my reason for writing the story. I thought it'd be an interesting little twist.
> 
> If this was in an episodes I doubt the flashbacks would've been there. I'm not even sure if I needed them. I just felt it was important to show what exactly went down.
> 
> I know the end is sadder than what we're used to on the show. It just seemed to fit once I realized that someone who'd attack a Federal agent wouldn't just let his father be arrested quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves more technical knowledge than I have so I apologize if things aren't as tight as they should be. (This is why I normally leave things to the TV writers) I hope you'll stick around for the conclusion though.


End file.
